Acceptance:Student Sorting/Emilene Zilli
The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. *'curious ; outgoing ; personable ; helpful' *'feels excluded ; nostalgic ; obsessive ; easily upset' 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? : To find out the most comprehensive family tree she can possibly find - and to know a whole lot more about her Italian roots, even though she's being forced to live in a country she can't relate to, that she knows nobody in, and that she hasn't grown up in. Having lived in relative isolation, and having never needed to know the English language in any perfect detail, she's struggling with having to speak it to everyone - her accent is thick, she wonders if that will make people judge her - she's proud of her Italian-ness, she doesn't see why she should have to change it for anyone else. 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? : Emilene would spend an ideal day reading about the magical world and her many relatives, learning more about herself and the world around her - she's ever curious, introspective, yearning to ''know. '' 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? #'Emilene would keep an old crown that a friend made for her of branches and leaves from the Forest of Cork Oaks in Sardinia - it's sentimental, and since she doesn't see her friend anymore, she can't seem to let it go. It's her way of showing her natural connection with the earth, and with nature, that she has always loved and cherished.' #'Another thing that she would keep is a worn-out, old satchel bag made of leather that used to be her great, great, great grandfather's; he fought in the Second World War for the Italians, and it's one of the few things they managed to recover from the husk that used to be his house in Naples. It's been passed down through the family and now it's breaking in places, but it's family heritage so she'd never consider discarding it.' #'She could never lose a necklace that used to be her mother's - they found it buried in their back yard living in Sardinia - it's a place filled with secrets, beauty, and an outstanding nightlife that led to her parents' meet. The necklace was considered extremely valuable and it was rumoured to belong to an Italian aristocrat - since her mother's death, she has never taken it off, she thinks it keeps her mother with her.' #'Her grandmother's flower crown - the flowers were preserved by wax, they were knitted together from her grandmother's wedding bouquet. Her mother wore it to her wedding, and she's determined that whenever she finds love that she is going to wear it, too, to her own. Heritage is so important to the family - that's how she discovered who her relatives were.' #'The key to the Zilli family library. It's filled with books on etymology and all the census records they could possibly find, leading to her tracing the magical line in her family (but having no ''living ''magical relatives, a wizarding second cousin being a young woman who was murdered in Sicily by a jealous lover).' 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? : She doesn't know anything about the wizarding society yet; obviously, as she's never been part of it before - she only knows what she's read from books that she bought from the bookstore when going to get her resources. Honestly, she's still seeing this whole situation through a child's eyes. 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character not want to be in? Why? : Emilene is a Muggle-Born and thus does not know about the Houses. Her few magical ancestors did not go to Ilvermorny - they all went to Beauxbatons, instead. The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (This part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A.' I'm the person people cheat off of.' B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? A. Wisdom B. Reputation C. Success D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. D.' The right way, no matter how long it takes.' The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) emilene zilli is curious to a fault. learning comes above all else; it occasionally comes at the cost of her social life, friendships, and even her personal wellbeing if she does not have someone to watch over her. heritage is important to her - one of her greatest fears is losing the ability to speak her mother tongue due to english becoming standard. it's important to learn about those who came before you, learn from their successes and their mistakes as well as learning from your own when you make them. it's something she'd love to do - go down in history, but she's not sure how yet. emilene studies outside with nature. she loves the sea and the forest and the wind in your hair, treehouse homes sat crosslegged out on wooden platforms in the fine rain sheltering a book balanced precariously between two knees. old heirlooms and memories made surround you and you take pictures to remember what you have. then you are given a gift - but the gift takes you away from what you have always known, makes you volatile, prone to explosion. she's got no anger issues but she knows her own self-value. she won't let anyone put her and her dreams down. exploration is a go but you can explore indoors as well as out; when she explores outdoors, she does it with friends, but when indoors she'll do it alone. she carries her italian heritage with her everywhere in books and heirlooms and satchel-bags, supporting her home every place that she can, and she won't let anyone flatten her down. the stereotypes of an italian woman are somewhat true in her. obstinate with a fiery temper, she doesn't lash out but she will shout - and she's got her standards for love that she won't back down on. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) emilene is a muggle-born girl who was born on the island of sardinia. her parents were landowners, socialites, but their family had lived in this house for generations on end - so they would too. they did own a library not far away, where emilene would often spend her time - it was never uncommon for her to fall asleep there. her parents met as a result of lively sardinia nightlife - and after some persuasion, a lot of dating, and promises to treat her right her mother finally accepted her proposal. luciana zilli was much like her relative nina, in the idea that love was a woman, and even the most romantic man had to prove himself. he passed that down to her daughter. the girl grew up in the forests and the seas and the nature, beauty, as well as the surroundings of the library. she had few friends, none as friendly as romano who gave her a crown made of branches and leaves from the forest of cork oaks. he left when she was seven years old, and it was then that her magical sign exploded out of her - late - as she realised he was gone. the sea came crashing in over the rocks and soaked her parents as they gave her the news. the authorities of course had to explain, they helped the family trace magical relatives (none too well-fated) to prove it. luciana thought her daughter volatile and maybe a change of scenery would help as she grew older and magical signs became more frequent - her job as a model helped secure them a home in los angeles, but she was never co-operative. emilene is still obstinate that she wants to go home. she has never adjusted to the city lights and the many people and the ''magic. she loves the magic, don't get her wrong. ''but if it weren't for the magic she'd have never had to leave italy. the idea of going to school in america is intimidating. people seem more social. there are people who drink cappuccino after 11am. there are people who think the kind of things they eat are traditional italian dishes. these annoy her more than anything. the one thing she can do while she's here is learn about america, and prove them all so wrong with italian music, italian hand signs, and a smile. whether one subverts the other is down to interpretation. 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Her FC is Laneya Grace. 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Muggle-Born 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) Nope 6) What year is your character in? First OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? 8 / 1 ---- 'Horned Serpent '''and Thunderbird have chosen Emilene. Bold her pick c: Feel Your Heart Beat [[User talk:Sophia McLaren-Cobb|~Sophie'']] Category:Sorted